The following vehicle lamps of Applicant's assignee are known, and are each incorporated here in their entirety as if fully set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,096 (Coushaine); U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,451 (Coushaine); U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,019 (Coushaine); U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,235 (Coushaine); U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,252 (Coushaine); U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,424 (Coushaine); and US Pat. Pub. US2010/0213815 (Aghamehdi). Also known is the vehicle lamp of Applicant's assignee's affiliate U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,421 (Braun) which is also incorporated here in its entirety as if fully set forth herein.
Commercial embodiments of headlamps of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,019 (Coushaine) at FIGS. 1-5 are known and are generally designated in the trade as, for example, type 9005 or 9006 headlamps. With reference to Coushaine Pat. '019 at FIG. 1 depicting sealing cover 14 or FIGS. 3-4 depicting sealing cover 114 and at column 4, lines 55-column 5, line 1 discussing affixation of cover 114 and silicone sealant, it is known in commercial SAE type 9006 (ECE HB4) lamps marketed by Osram Sylvania Inc. (“OSI”) that a cover corresponding to cover 114 is made of a milky plastic, but that when such a cover is prised off from the blind-hole recess it covers, there is present in that recess a quantity of silicone sealant and there is no line of sight or light passageway through the headlamp base. In particular there is no light passageway from the bottom of the headlamp base to the upper region because the opaque plastic of which the base is molded prevents that. Furthermore, on such commercial embodiments, the capsule lead wires (elements 30) protrude through the plastic of the base but do not result in a light passageway, and furthermore the welded junction between the capsule lead wires and the electrical contacts of the plug end (elements 30 and 24), respectively, in Coushaine Pat. '019 also does not result in a light passageway.